Sole Survivor
by Kristin324
Summary: "Over the past 3 months a lot has changed. I am a sister, a friend, a college student, a journalist major, and I am a parent to my 3 younger siblings." - Callie lost her parents and dealing with the aftermath. How will she deal when the blonde her mom told her about comes into her life? Drama/Suspense/Romance
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Over the past 3 months a lot has changed. I am a sister, a friend, a college student, a journalist major, and I am a parent to my 3 younger siblings. It took a while for me to accept that I was now their parent and vice versa, it hasn't been easy and we all still have a lot to learn but if I could I would go back in time and make sure that tree didn't kill my parents as they were coming back from a grocery trip."

Pairing: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins

Rating: M, just to be sure! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Greys Anatomy and it's characters but I do love the show! :D

Beta: Britt ( Britt_KC on twitter/ illdrownwiththisship on tumblr & fanfic )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Callies POV<span>**

_"Callie, sweetheart" I heard her voice in the distance, I turned around and I noticed I was in my parents old truck, I felt my heart race as I realized what was about to happen next. Looking out of the window and seeing the heavy rain and wind and the gloomy darkness that covered our town. "Callie" I heard the voice again, focusing on the sound I sat looking at my parents sitting in the front seats. "Mom. Dad!" I choked out relieved to see them alive, "We have to get out of here! We need to get out of this truck!" I screamed louder as they just stared and smiled at me. I was confused, why are they not moving? I can save them the tree—I heard the familiar crack as the tree split into two and I knew I only had seconds left. "Calliope, baby, she is coming-"I heard my mom say as my dad interrupted her. "Deb, it's not time yet!" I looked between the two and couldn't believe that they were spending their last couple seconds together arguing than the knowledge of what my mom said repeated in my head, "wait, who is coming?!" I demanded as I quickly looked out the window seeing the huge tree about to fall on top of the truck! "Mom and dad please you have to move, NOW!" I shouted as I felt the roof of the truck crumble in. "go go get-"_

"OUT!" I shouted as I woke up panting in sweat, my heart racing and my breath shallow." I took in the dark shadows of my room—their room. My head hurt and I felt the tears strolling down my face, I wiped my eyes on my T-shirt and leaned over to turn on the lamp. I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust to the florescent light. I took a few deep breathes, closing my eyes then suddenly opening them not wanting to see visions of the dream, the reoccurring dream I have had for the past 3 months. However, this dream was different I knew it I just couldn't remember why. Trying to remember the moments of my dream where it changed without feeling the side effects, I rubbed my temples as I got out of bed. The floor creaked under my feet as I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall. The first door on the right was Travis's my 9 year old brother, I cracked the door open and peaked my head in, and he was sleeping soundlessly cuddled up to his batman teddy bear. As quietly as possible I closed the door and walked farther down the hallway, passing the guest bathroom on the left and the staircase on the right. I walked to the door next to the bathroom, it was open and I walked inside of the lightly lite bedroom. She was sleeping with piles of textbooks surrounding her, my 15 year old younger sister Kristal. I chuckled lowly knowing exactly what she was going through, High school was hell. I walked closely to her bed and as softly and quietly as possible I gathered up her books and put them on her night stand, grabbing the throw blanket at the end of her bed and draped it on top of her. I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I tip toed down the stairs, every step I made seemed to get louder and louder under my feet, cursing silently in the night about this old house. I reached the bottom of the stairs, feeling the coldness of the hardwood floor, a shiver ran through me. I walked towards our front door, checking the lock as I jiggled the door knob. Turning around I walked past the stairs and towards the small hallway near the kitchen where another bathroom and guest bedroom was plus my old room, which my 11 year old brother took over. He used to share a room with Travis but I decided since he was growing up Chase needed his own room. I didn't want anybody else taking my parents room besides me. I turned right away from the hallway and into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the drain board I filled it up with water, sighing as I felt the coldness run down and moistening my dry throat. I sat my glass down as I sat on a bar stool. Looking over at the clock on the stove I sighed again, it was almost daylight—another day; another school morning, another day without them. Leaning my head down on my hands, putting pressure on my eyes I tried to block out the memories. It was always the same; after the dreams started I would constantly think about the memories. It wasn't like I did not want to think about them, they were amazing and loving memories, I just didn't have the time to think about them. Over the past 3 months a lot has changed. I am a sister, a friend, a college student, a journalist major, and I am a parent to my 3 younger siblings. It took a while for me to accept that I was now their parent and vice versa, it hasn't been easy and we all still have a lot to learn but if I could I would go back in time and make sure that tree didn't kill my parents as they were coming back from a grocery trip. If there was a way, I would bring them back to me; I would bring them back to them. I just don't think I can be a parent when I'm still trying to figure out who I am. I finished the rest of my water and put the glass in the sink. Looking back at the clock I decided to take a shower, in about 40 minutes I have to get them up for school as well as get myself ready for my 9:00am class. Taking a deep breath I walked back up the stairs to take a shower, stopping at a framed picture of my parents on the bookshelf. I grabbed the frame and stared at their smiling and loving faces as they looked at the camera. "I miss you," I whispered to the picture. My eyes squinted as I bought the picture closer to me. Blinking repeatedly I saw a glimmer of a blonde woman in the background. I gasped and quickly put the picture down, but my eyes wouldn't leave the picture. I shook my head, I was definitely seeing things. I took one more glance at the picture; it was the same as always, it was just my imagination. I took a deep breath and ascended up the stairs hoping the warm shower will help wake me up.

"Callie!" I heard her squeal in frustration. I was pouring Travis a bowl of cereal. Chase was finishing his bowl and doing the rest of his math homework across the counter from us. "Yes?" I screamed loud enough for her to hear. "I can't find my favorite pair of jeans!" she huffed loudly obviously annoyed. I sighed putting the milk away and grabbing the math worksheet that Chase finished to look over it. "Did you look in the laundry room?" I asked shouting. "Yes, I did" I heard her voice getting near as she ran down the stairs. "Well, if you were to clean that room of yours, maybe you would find them. " I replied to Kristal with a firm voice which reminded me of my fathers. "whatever." She replied as she walked into the kitchen. "You have jeans on." I stated. "Yes, but not my favorite pair. Gosh you don't get it." Her voice raised and I turned towards her raising my eyebrow. "Kris, cut with the attitude. I don't need it this morning!" I replied nodding towards Chase, telling him that his homework was correct. I turned back to Kris as she was grabbing a breakfast shake from the fridge. "Look, when you get home from school today if you help me with dinner, I'll help you clean your room. " I offered as I walked over to get our jackets. "Yeah okay, Thanks" I heard Kristal mumble as I handed Chase and Travis their jackets. "Come on, time to go. We can't be late again." I said as I grabbed Travis's book bag off the counter. Travis, Chase, and Kristal walked out of the door; I locked up behind me as we headed towards my car.

"Now remember, I have a 9:00 class this morning and it lasts until 11:00, so no one call me unless it's an emergency. You are to stay at school. I know it's hard and people are talking and all you want to do is come home but please we need to get back to how life was even if that means not calling me every other day wanting to come home. I need this course to pass this semester and I can't stop walking out of the middle of a lecture because one of your schools calls. Okay?" I said looking to the right of me and in the review mirror. "okay." They said together. It was our normal routine: I drop off Kristal first at the high school, then drop off the boys at the elementary and middle schools, then I go back home and do some stuff around the house before I head out to my classes that day. "Have a great day," I say cheerfully as I drop them off wanting them to really try to have a great day.

I walked into the quiet house, enjoying the silence. I locked the door behind me and walked towards the kitchen, wanting to clean up this morning's mess. I did the dishes and was cleaning the counters when the doorbell rang. I walked towards the door and opened it slightly, standing there was an older woman with blond-grey hair and another younger woman maybe my age. "May I help you?" I asked, I never knew what to say to people who came to my door; "hey? What do you want? Who are you?" they all sounded so…strange to me. The older woman spoke up, "My name is Barbera Robbins and this is my daughter Arizona." I glanced at Arizona and my heart skipped a beat, my mind took me to that picture this morning, she looked strikingly familiar to that picture. "He-hey," I stuttered. "We live down the street, my friend was good friends with your parents," the older woman trailed off. "We know what happened and so we came here to offer you some food." Arizona finished for her mother. I stared at Arizona then my eyes darted between the two women. "Thank you," I managed to speak out, if only they knew how much I appreciated what this neighborhood has done for me and my family. I smiled to let them know I appreciate their offer. Barbera handed me two bags of food, already cooked and in the container. "Thank you," I said again. They nodded and waved goodbye and I shut my door taking the bag of food and adding more container food to our already full fridge. I was on my way out the door when the picture from this morning caught my eye, I walked over and picked it up, staring hard in the background, straining to see the woman I saw this morning but all I saw was the original background. _"Calliope, baby, she is coming"_ I heard loud and clear as if my mother was standing right next to me. I spun around quickly, heart racing as the picture frame fell to the floor and broke. I froze and swallowed hard. I bent down and picked up the broken frame, luckily the glass didn't shatter, I took off the back reminding myself to buy a new frame for the picture when I noticed writing on the back of it.

_'Debbie and Carlos Summer 2004."_

Callie,  
>you are doing such a great job as their guardian, we are so proud of you!<br>We love you all.  
>ps: don't be afraid, she is coming.<p>

The picture fell from my hands as well as tears from my eyes. Confused and freaked out was an understatement! I stood there shocked, so many questions running through my head but only one statement was loud and clear. "Who the hell is coming!?" I screamed out loud backing away from the picture wiping my tears away, grabbing my bag on the table and running out of the house, locking up fast from the outside. I got into my car and the tears kept falling, my heart was racing and I felt exactly how I felt during my dream, this wasn't good. Taking deep breathes I tried to relax, my hands were shaking and my head was pounding. "Are you okay?" I jumped, almost having a heart attack as I heard a voice near my side. I quickly looked out of my window to a blond hair blue eyed woman; Arizona. "Arizona" I whispered quietly more to myself than to her. "Yes that's me." She replied happily. I groaned and put my hands over my face wishing there was a way to reverse time. "I'm sorry I don't know you and you can't just come up to me as if we are the best of friends! You are a stranger to me, please just leave me alone!" I shouted, turning towards my car window, the blond stood there silent and obviously pissed. "Look-" I started but she cut me off with her palm in my face, "Have a good day, Callie." She replied venomously. Before I could respond she was gone, I huffed loudly, not even wanting to head to my class now but knowing I had to. I started the car and pulled away from my house trying to forget Arizona's pissed face and the note and the picture and the dream, just forget everything.

* * *

><p>Note: This is my first story with the pairing of these two lovely ladies. There are alot of Calzona fics out there, I just hope I do them justice.<br>Thanks for reading and I hope you can review and let me know what you think. :)

-Kristin


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Over the span of 3 months Callie Torres becomes a teen parent. Her attitude towards life, family, and love changes when she meets the mysterious blonde her parents told her about.

Pairing: Callie Torres & Arizona Robbins

Rating: M.

Disclaimer: I don't own Greys Anatomy and it's characters but I do love the show! :D

Beta: Britt ( Britt_KC on twitter/ illdrownwiththisship on tumblr & fanfic )

* * *

><p>Riding and looking around for a parking spot was always a hassle. I hated it and every time I encountered this problem I'd tell myself to come early—much earlier. But it never worked when you have responsibilities of being a parent. Quickly looking in my review mirror I saw a car pull out behind me. Putting a little more pressure on the gas I hoped that no one would get it before me. Making a few quick turns I was back in the isle and pulled into the empty space. Taking a deep breath I turned off my car and grabbed my book bag and got out of my car. Locking my car, hearing it beep twice, I pulled out my cell phone looking at the clock I cursed under my breath; I was going to be late, <em>again. <em> Dammit! I sped up my pace knowing I had to walk towards the end of the campus where the communications building was. _Why I just didn't park on the other side of the campus is beyond me_ I thought to myself.

I heard the final warning bell chime in the distance. I pushed faster with my legs; more like jogged all the way to my class. Finally reaching the door I stopped and bent down, trying to catch my breath. When I was calm I walked in, trying to muster up some confidence that it was okay to be late and that my class plus my teacher wasn't staring at me. I glanced up at my teacher, but my eyes caught Arizona's as she stood off to the side in front of the class. We locked eyes for a second and I internally groaned, surprised that she was here. Karma was a bitch, ready to bite me in the ass. My eyes looked over at my teacher; I couldn't read her face so I just smiled embarrassedly and found my seat in the middle of the classroom. "Calliope it's nice of you to join us on this beautiful day," I heard my teacher say as well as snickers and giggles from my class mates. I felt my cheeks warm up and I knew I was blushing. I bent down and busied myself with getting my class material out of my book bag so I wouldn't have to look at any faces. "Well, like I was saying class this project is important and you all should have at least 20% or all of it done if you started back in September," my teacher continued to talk. I on the other hand was confused, I glanced over at some girls' packet who was sitting next to me; **_Photojournalism: Master's project_**. The girl smiled at me as she leaned closer, "Basically you pick a topic and you use photos to tell a story," I nodded my head and watched her turn her attention to our teacher.

I sat there, my heart was racing and it was just one of the consequences I guess you can say for taking 3 months off from school, you are basically behind in everything, no matter how much you try to catch up and believe me I busted my ass off to catch up, but there is always that one assignment that you just never knew existed. I saw my teacher glance at me, "Callie, if you stay after class I can get you caught up." Once again I felt embarrassed and the center of attention again as I felt eyes on me. I tried not to look around but I couldn't help it, my eyes landed on blue ones in the front of the room and she gave me a soft smile and a nod. I tried to lower myself more into my seat, I felt so bad for what I did to her I just wanted to disappear. I shook my head and tried to at least pay attention in class. I clicked my pen open and began to write notes I saw on the blackboard along with the words my professor was saying.

"Alright class, see you Thursday," My teacher shouted over the loud ring of the bell chime. I waited until most of my classmates were gone before I got up and walked towards my teacher who was talking to Arizona. I lingered near her desk, waiting for her to get done speaking to the blond. "See you tomorrow, Arizona," I heard my teacher say. "Mrs. Andrews, can I ask you something?" Arizona asked. My head quickly glanced up when I heard her voice, even though I heard her voice before for some reason I found myself liking the sound of it. I swallowed hard and focused away from the two females. I looked at the clock, relieved to know I wasn't going to be late for my last class, hopefully. "Ms. Torres," I turned towards my teacher as she was walking towards me. "I 'm sorry about being late again, I had a bad morning and I had to help-"I was interrupted when she put her hand up, it reminded me of what Arizona did this morning.

"It's fine just please try to be more watchful of the clock next time," she stated and continued, "I know you were gone when I assigned this project and I really have my doubts that if you were to start It now you can finish by the deadline, its why I assigned this 3 months ago. I know most of my students took that time to slack off but some didn't, however, I do want you to pass my class and I know how hard you have worked to catch up this far in not only my class but your other classes so Ms. Robbins had a rather brilliant idea.." Mrs. Andrews trailed off and I looked around and noticed Arizona was waiting by the back exit, she was texting on her phone. I turned back to Mrs. Andrews as she continued once more, "If you didn't know Ms. Robbins is my student teacher for the next 5 weeks, she is a senior communications major and she offered, if you are up for it that is, to take you under her wing as the subject of her photojournalism project, how does that sound?" she finished and I glanced at Arizona, feelings of nervousness ran through my body.

"How would this help me though?" I asked, "I mean would I be doing the project or not?" My eyes darted at the clock; she needed to let me go before I would be late for class again. "Well, here is the catch, if you allow her to do her project as you being the subject the Dean and I decided that you would have to just write a report on your experience and depending on how in depth and good your report is will depend on your final grade in addition to your other final grades in this class," Mrs. Andrews explained. I nodded my head, I was unsure of my exact role in this plan, what exactly did Arizona want pictures of, but if all I had to do was write a report than that would be okay with me. "Okay, I'm in. "I said. Mrs. Andrews smiled and nodded her head, "good I'll see you Thursday Callie, don't be late!" I chuckled and walked towards the exit.  
>Before I could leave the class though, Arizona stopped me. "Torres, wait up!" I stopped as she unknowingly and cheerfully skipped to me. "So, you're the student teacher?" I asked with a chuckle. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Yes I am. Its fun and I like it and it will help me graduate plus maybe one day I will be a teacher here and I can be annoyed when a student comes into my class late," she trailed off. I nodded internally and then spoke, "I guess I deserve that," I paused for a second, " things are crazy lately, or like always and I'd like to apologize for this morning, I had no right to say those things to you I was mean and I shouldn't have-" Arizona cut me off again with the palm of her hand. "It's okay I understand, Callie, everyone has bad mornings. I was just trying to be friendly, I guess I overstepped." She had the nerve to look guilty which made me feel even worse for what I did.<p>

I sighed looking at the ground. "Here," I saw Arizona pull out a small card. "What is it?" I asked taking the card from her. "A business card, silly," she responded with a chuckle. Her laugh made my stomach tingle. I glanced up at her sparkling happy blue eyes and smiled, "why do you even carry these around? They're pretty outdated," I laughed as I repositioned my bag strap on my shoulder and noticed that I had to leave soon for my next class. "I should get going," I said as Arizona began to talk as well, I realized we just spoke at the same time, "Business cards are a fun and easy way of giving out your phone number," she smiled professionally. I began to worry that maybe I offended her with the quick change in her tone than I saw something else in those blue eyes. I nodded my head with a smile and was about to walk away when she grabbed my arm, I spun around quickly shocked at my own reaction to her touch.

Seeing my surprised expression she quickly let go. We stared at each other for a mere second, I could tell that whatever she was about to do before she couldn't find the nerve now. "I have class..." I trailed off. "Right, okay," Arizona replied. Something bothered me at that moment and then it hit me; she should have my number too. I stood there and began playing with my phone; I saw her smile when she noticed I was adding her number into my contacts. "I guess giving someone _I like_ my business card is kind of outdated," Arizona whispered. My fingers stopped for a split second taking in what she had said, I swallowed to moisten my dry throat as I wrote out a text. Her phone beeped and I smiled, "Yeah, it is pretty outdated but I like it. I texted you so you will have my number, see you around," I said as I turned and walked away wearing a cheery smile.

It felt good to walk towards my next class knowing I wouldn't be late, as soon as I thought that my cell phone rang and I signed deeply. "Callie Torres," I answered. My parents always answered with their name when important people called and I guess I decided it was the right thing to do when I became the parent. "Ms. Torres, this is Principle Crawford I am calling on behave of your brother," he stated and I felt my heart sink, "What's going on? What happened?" I asked feeling panicky. "Well, I'm sorry to report this but Chase got into a fight today with another student, he gave the poor kid a bloody nose, I am afraid to report that I have decided to suspend Chase for a week as well as 2 days of in-school detention when he returns back next week," Mr., Crawford reported.

I bit my lip trying not to scream in the ear of my brother's school principle. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes to pick him up, thank you for the call." "You're welcome, Callie, Chase is a smart and wonderful boy and I know he's been through a lot these past few months but if I was to give in and give him any leniency than it wouldn't be fair to the other students so I do apologize and believe it or not this was a hard decision to make," the principle stated. "Thank you sir," I replied all the while internally calling him a stuck up asshole. I closed the phone as we said goodbye and realized I was once late again. I took a deep aggravating breath; I was never going to finish this semester with all my unexcused absences building up! I turned around quickly and began to walk back to my car.

Halfway there I saw Arizona sitting on a bench, she was wearing blue jeans with an over-sized hoodie on, she looked comfy and casual and nothing like what I just witnessed her wearing; she was beautiful. I didn't have time to stop and talk so I pretended not to see her as I walked right past her, feeling the warmth radiating off her form or at least it's what I felt. I inhaled her perfume; I inhaled deeper loving the smell of her aroma.

When I reached the parking spot and unlocked my car and got inside. Before I pulled away I felt my phone vibrate I unlocked my screen and saw a text message:

**_like I said, I would be annoyed at that student who came into my class late or didn't come to my class at all.. :p Where you heading, Calliope? – A_**

**__** I stared at the text, realizing she was trying to be funny but I found it offending because obviously even knowing of my situation she just didn't understand. I sighed and shook my head not even bothering to reply as I put my phone down and pulled out of the parking spot and away from my school. The image of Arizona sitting on the bench flashed through my head, my thoughts were all about her blonde hair, it looked so familiar. "Are you going to tell me who the hell is coming?" I asked out loud, then gave a small chuckle. As if my mother could hear what I was asking; how foolish of me to even try. I turned up the radio to block out the thoughts of the woman left at school.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you followfavorite/and please review my story. Being as it is my first Calzona story I'd love your suggestions and thoughts! :)

~Kristin


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, It's been a **really **long time, I know. I coulnd't believe I had only wrote 2 chapters, lol I thought I wrote more! I'm sorry, its been crazy for the past several months. I got married in April! :) yay! My wife and I went through the process of getting a Fiance Visa and now she moved to America and I am now employed and busy working. I hope I find more time to write this story.

Thank you all for sticking around and wanting more from this story! I hope you guys love it and please review and all that good stuff! :D

I don't own these characters, but I do love using them ;)

Enjoy! :)

Thanks to my wife for being my beta 3 I love you

* * *

><p>Walking towards the Middle school entry doors, I noticed the colors of the tree nearest to me: orange, brown, yellow, and green. Fall; it was my mother's favorite season; she loved to sit outside on a brisk cool day painting the colorful trees. I was never good at painting but I did have an awesome camera, and I would take a picture of the trees wherever I went and she would paint my most favorite one- just for me. I closed my eyes, seeing her hands gliding the paintbrush on the paper, reds and oranges mixing together. I could still smell her skin and the hint of paint as I sat next to her watching the magic of her fingers take form. BEEP! I quickly opened my eyes, the loud horn of the car assaulting my ears; I looked to my left and noticed I almost got ran over. I put my hand up to thank the guy from stopping. He looked annoyed and quite pissed off. I felt so stupid. I took a deep breath. Like I said, I don't have time for memories; they are going to kill me, literally. <em>Stupid fall, stupid colorful leaves, just stupid! <em>I said to myself, as I rushed to the doors and opened them. I knew this school better than my own campus, unbelievable I know. I took a right as I heard the door close behind me. Lectures and students talking is all I heard as I walked past the classrooms on both sides of me. Math, Science, English, Spanish- it was all coming at me together, jumbled up words and numbers. I made a sharp left, almost knocking a little girl over, she stuck her tongue at me, I shrugged. The last door on my right was Mr. Crawford's office. I opened the door and instantly saw Chase sitting in the seat next to the door. He looked surprised when he saw me walk in, his facial expression suddenly turning into shame. I sat down next to him.

"Chase, what happened?" I asked. He didn't answer and I sighed.

"Callie, Principle Crawford said you can just take him home, he already spoke to you on the phone, is that correct?" the receptionist, Mrs. Walsh spoke. I nodded my head and stood up, Chase followed suit and in silence we walked out the office and towards the exit of the school. Stepping outside I felt my body shiver, it was beginning to get chilly. I took a deep breath; I loved the smell of fresh, brisk, cool air.

The entire ride home was sat in silence, I didn't want to pry and I wanted him to tell me what happened when he was ready. It was the one thing I wanted when my parents nagged about something to me. I always just wanted to have my own time to think things over and then when I was ready, talk to them about the situation. Now, I am the parent and I decided to use the method. Sometimes, it worked and other times it didn't. We walked into the house, I watched Chase walk towards the bathroom, dropping his book bag off in the hallway. I turned to go into the kitchen. Hearing the water running in the shower I decided to make us some lunch.

Looking into the fridge my eyes fell on the container of food that Arizona and her mother left for us. I put the containers on the counter and grabbed two plates. Looking at the food they made got me to think about the blond I left at school and also the text message she had sent me. Feelings of aggravation swirled around me and I groaned. Making two plates of food I put one in the microwave and I reached for my phone. One missed call and two texts.

**missed call: Arizona Robbins**

**"Hey, are you okay? I called but no answer. I wanted to know if you wanted to start on the project today… call me back or text me.- A"**

**"Cal. I started my period, I don't feel good can you just come get me. You should be done your classes by now! Please. Love you. – K"**

Changing the plates out of the microwave I let out a deep breath. I felt my hands shaking as I looked down at the missed call on my phone. Just the thought of hearing her voice made my stomach tingle and the thought of us hanging out made me want to vomit—nerves like I never felt before taking over.

The microwave beeped and I took out the warm plate and sat it next to the other. I heard his footsteps enter the kitchen and smelled his body wash. "Hey, I made you lunch, hope you are hungry." I sat down on the stole as he took the other next to me.

"I am starving; I didn't have breakfast, remember?" I nodded my head realizing we had left before he could eat anything.

"Sorry." I mumbled taking a bit of the food and moaning internally, this was fucking delicious! I smiled as I heard Chase hum in pleasure.

"Who made this, its soo good!" he stated, quickly taking another bite. I chuckled.

"Some friend of a friend of mom and dads" I took another bite, feeling the silence creep in again. They were our parents yet it was so hard to talk about them. Chase hopped off the stool and got two bottles of water for us in the fridge, returning to his almost empty plate. We sat in comfortable silence this time, I was finishing up my food, reminding myself to compliment on it when I spoke to Arizona again.

"Hey Callie," Chase trailed off. I pushed my now empty plate away and gave him my full attention.

"Yeah bud?" I asked, sliding off the stool and walking towards the living room couch. He followed and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry I'm always getting into fights," Chase whispered. I looked up at him, turning my body to face him on the couch. I sat listening, letting him take the lead. "Charlie, he said I'm different and that now we can't be friends. He made me feel so mad, so I punched him." Chase huffed and I sat in shock,

"But Charles is your best friend! Why would you punch him in the nose?" His head fell towards his lap and I saw his shoulders shrug.

"I know, I'm so stupid and a bad best friend." He whispered with sadness. I shook my head then realized he couldn't see it,

"No you are not stupid Chase and you certainly aren't a bad friend, Charlie was being a bad friend when he said that you. Granted you shouldn't have hit him, you know I don't believe in violence but I understand people do wrong things when they are emotional." I said, thinking about the moment in the car with Arizona this morning. Moving closer to him and pulling him into a hug I continued, "It's going to be okay, it'll get better and maybe in a couple of days you can call Charlie and you two can talk." I suggested, rubbing his back as he laid his head on my chest.

"Yeah, maybe." Chase agreed. I couldn't believe he punched his own best friend, I thought still in shock. "I feel like..." Chase began to say, I looked down at his head full of hair and waited. "They wanted me to be such a good boy, '_Always be a good boy, Son_' but they are gone now and since they aren't here, I don't know how to be a good boy anymore. I don't know how to make them happy if they aren't here to see it." I took a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding. My hand absentmindedly stoking his hair, as tears fell from my eyes. I sniffed,

"Oh honey, please don't think like that!" I assured him, "You are such a good boy and trust me when I tell you that they know it, I know they aren't here to actually see it buddy, but they know it. It's so hard to be the person you once were with mom and dad not being around but it's something we all: you, me, Travis, and Kristal have to learn to deal with and learn to try to better ourselves, be better than the people we were when they were here because they would be so proud of us." I sat for a few minutes wanting him to take in what I just said to him. I felt him relax further against me. "All I ask from you is for your best, I know I'm not mom and I'm not trying to replace her. I'm your big sister and I love you so much and I'm trying my best to be the parent for you all, I really am. But it's hard when you get into fights or when Travis has nightmares and can't sleep for days or when Kristal shut herself in her bedroom and won't talk." I sat there, my thoughts swirling in my head. I felt Chase move, he sat on his knees facing me as he put his arms around my shoulders and hugged me.

"I love you, Callie. You are the best sister slash mom anyone could ask for!" He stated and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My heart swelled and I smiled wide.

"Thank you for that, Buddy. It means a lot." I said. I watched Travis get off the couch and then turn towards me.

"I'm suspended for a week, this is really bad." I sighed and stood up as well, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk more tonight okay? Let's go get Kristal out of school, she isn't feeling so good." Chase nodded and we walked towards the door putting on his shoes, I grabbed my purse and cell from the kitchen, locking the door behind me we walked outside.

I regretted not taking a jacket with me, the few moments it took from the house to my car, my body shivered. Before I got into the car my cell phone rang- **Arizona Robbins**

My nerves took over again and I thought about not answering. Counting to three in my head, I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I asked acting like I didn't know I was officially talking to Arizona!

"Hey, Callie its Arizona, from school, the student teacher, the one that gave you-" I cut her off with a chuckle my nerves disappearing instantly.

"I know who you are, Arizona. Such a rare name by the way." I heard her sigh and then giggle which made my heart skip a beat. I tried concentrating on pulling out of my driveway, almost hitting my neighbor's fence I stopped and put the car in park.

"What are you doing?" asked Chase.

"Who is that?" asked Arizona.

"Uh" I responded to both of them and then answered Arizona. "That was my little brother Chase. We are on our way to the high school to pick up my sister Kristal, she isn't feeling so good." _Why did I just tell her all that?_ I thought to myself.

"AH okay! Well I was wondering if you got my text." Arizona said.

"Yes, I did. Sorry I was busy didn't have time to answer. Uhm.." I trailed off, not knowing if I should invite her over or not. My battle within myself was solved with Arizona replied,

" I was thinking later tonight I could come over and bring more food, my mom made more by the way, not me. Maybe we can all eat it for dinner?" I looked over at Chase, he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I mouthed and he chuckled.

"**More** food, we don't have the room!" he squealed. I laughed out loud forgetting for a moment Arizona could hear. For a moment there was silence,

"I love your laugh, it sounds nice." I heard Arizona say. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks…" I trailed off. "I love your food. It tastes nice," I said closing my eyes in embarrassment. _What a stupid thing to say_. She chuckled and I smiled.

"Thank you, Calliope." I took a sharp breath, only my mother or more authority figures called me that. "Callie?" Arizona asked. I swallowed hard.

"Yeah, uh, we can do that. I'll text you my address. How about around 5:30?" I said.

"Great!" she squealed, literally.

"See you later than." I said completely freaking out internally.

"Bye Callie, see you later!" The phone call ended and I sat there staring into space.

"Callie let's go!" I heard Chase say loudly. I looked at him and then focused on driving, my thoughts on Arizona and her coming over to my house for—dinner.

On the way to pick up Kristal I called the school, told them I was coming and for her to wait outside. I pulled up and Kris got in, she actually looked paler than I expected.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she put on her seatbelt.

"Hey, we are having company over tonight, so rain check on making dinner together." I said to her driving out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, some girl name Arizona is coming over with food to eat dinner with us." Chase mentioned. I saw Kristal look at me through the rear view mirror, a small smirk on her face.

"Arizona huh, pretty name." she said.

"Oh hush!" I chuckled knowing exactly what she was thinking, "She is just a friend coming over for dinner and she is going to help me with school work." I announced to the both of them.

"Yeah, it what subject –Human Anatomy?" Kristal giggled. I shot daggers with my eyes at her; she shook her head and laughed once more then proceeded to look out the window. I sat there driving trying not to think about Arizona's _anatomy._

-

REVIEW! i hope you enjoyed it!

-K


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, a new chapter is here, yay! :) I hope I can get more reviews- I love hearing your thoughts/feelings on my story. I know some of you didn't want a lot of drama because these two characters get enough of it in Grey's, However, this story is not Grey's and I believe there should be drama because Callie is going through something huge and Arizona is around. Not everything will be easy or breezy. you know? I hope you all like this chapter and please let me know what you think!

Thanks to Illdrownwiththisship for beta'ing. :)  
>ps: Happy 4th month wedding anniversary, Britt!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Calliope!" Kristal squealed out, laughter filling the kitchen. My eyes take in the scene before me: Kristal, Travis, Chase, Arizona and I sitting around the table our empty plates of food piled up high in the middle. It felt so good to laugh and feel like a normal teenager for once. Chase slams his fist on the table as he bends down in a fit of chuckles, Kris holding her stomach trying desperately to get them all to stop laughing just for a second so she can catch her breath. I look over at Arizona; her blond hair is pulled up into a messy bun as she giggles, her blue eyes sparkling in the kitchen light with excitement and laughter. Her eyes catch mine and I quickly look away feeling my cheeks turn warm and my heart flutter.

"Calliope?" I hear her speak, my name never sounded as good as when she says it. I slowly look up and she smiles this bright gorgeous smile. The giggles and light laughter fade away slowly into nothing but a faint hum as I stare at Arizona and her smile. Her lips a mere shade of pink, her cheeks are a rosy red probably from laughing so much and her dimples stand out like two cute little dots that just make me want to kiss them all the time—_wait, what?_ My thoughts turn into blackness as I realized my staring has gotten the attention of not only Arizona but my siblings as well. Kristal clears her throat and Chase chuckles. My eyes land on a dirty dish, embarrassment washing over me. What feels like awkward silence feels the room.

"Thank you for the food, Arizona. We should go get ready for bed or do some homework," Kristal stated standing from the table followed by the boys. I glanced at them before turning my eyes back on the table avoiding Arizona's stare which is burning a hole in my forehead.  
>"I'll clean up," I whisper and give Chase a kiss and hug, reminding myself to talk more to him later or tomorrow about today.<br>'"I'll help!" I hear Arizona reply quickly as she stands from the table and then wishes goodnight to the others. I sigh and stand up grabbing the plates and cups. Before I know it we are alone, standing around the dishwasher as we begin to load the dirty dishes.

"Callie," I hear Arizona say. I swallow hard and clear my throat, I stand up straight and look at her.

"Yeah?" I ask as I wipe my hands down my jean covered thigh. Feeling my heart race I internally curse myself for having such a reaction to this—stranger.

"It's okay. I'm totally hot and I'm insanely flattered," her self-centered comment made me chuckle a bit; I let out a deep breath. "Don't feel embarrass or uncomfortable. I had a great time tonight and I don't want it to be weird now that we are alone."

"It's not weird," I lied stepping away and gathering more dirty dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. I noticed I was unintentionally trying to avoid her and I forced myself to stop and turn towards her. "okay, I guess it is a little weird and it's not even about me staring at you and your smile and dimples and well—everything. It's because I don't know you well and you're in my house and my _kids_ like you and we are doing this project together and I don't even understand it and—" I was suddenly stopped by a hand in my face, _again_.

"Calliope, please, breathe." Arizona whispered stepping closer to me and putting both hands on my shoulders. My eyes flickered to my left and right and I took a huge breath and let it out slowly, closing my eyes and willing myself to just calm down. I've never felt so nervous before.

"I'm sorry. " I heard her say as her hands leave my body, my shoulders still feeling the weight of her hands on me, lingering.

"For? I ask adding a soap pouch to the dishwasher and turning it on and walking to the stools along the counter and sitting down. I feel Arizona follow suit, our elbows and thighs touch briefly.

"We don't know each other and I kind of just invited myself to eat with you and your family and I get that it's too much for you. I just want to—other than get a good grade for this project—I want to also get to know you and yes the two kind of go hand in hand but I honestly like you and I never met someone in your situation—"  
>"In my situation?" I ask again, feeling a tad offended. She turns her head to me, her eyes looking down at the table, she sighs and begins again.<p>

"Being alone in all this, you know, being a parent to your siblings, which by the way you called your _kids _earlier. Being responsible for missing your classes and missing out on things everyone your age should be doing. What a unique situation you're in—that's all I'm staying" Arizona struggles to get out, I get the sense she's grasping for some common ground between us, however, there isn't any.

I hear myself speak without realizing, too wrapped up in my own head. "Unique situation? Is this really how you want to call me and my family?" I see her once sparkling eyes go wide as she automatically moves a little out of my personal space. "My parents died Arizona." The calmness of my voice even gives me goose bumps. She tries to interrupt but I keep going, "They died and I became the parent, not because I wanted to or that someone made me, it was because I wanted us to stay together, I didn't want the state to take Chase and Travis or have Kristal spend her hardest teen years with complete strangers. I wanted to protect them and man up and be the woman my parents knew one day I'd become so in my reality they are my _kids_, in my reality I can't be a teenager anymore, not the way I long to be, in my reality their lives are much more important than mine and if that means I miss school or fail than that's what I will deal with. They are my priority simple as that. And I'm not doing this alone, I have them, yes I took the role of parent but we all are going through the exact same thing: Grieving." I felt myself huff in frustration. Feeling the ache in my chest and feeling the most _alone_ I've felt since their funeral. Our eyes meet and her blue eyes shine with unleashed tears and I blink breaking eye contact and sliding off the stool. I turn towards the sink my back facing the blond.

"Callie, I didn't mean.." Her voice is laced with guilt.  
>"I think you should go." My voice breaks a sniffle fills the silent room.<p>

I feel her try to protest, her eyes burning my back. Without another word I hear the movements of papers and keys. Her footsteps fading in the distance, a door opens and shuts. My sobs begin before I could stop myself, I quickly walk to the couch and lay down grabbing the throw on the back of the couch and cuddling up with it, smelling the faint smell of my mother's perfume, my vision goes blurry so I close my eyes and wipe my tears on the blanket. In the back of my mind I knew her intension was not to hurt me or offend me, however, her words stung- my constant absences at school or the fact that my teenage life ended three months ago and she was right- completely right about being alone in this, yes, I have my siblings but I am alone in being a teen parent. I don't know how to be one or if I'm really doing a good job. My body shaking with uncontrollable sobs I tried desperately to clear my mind, for her eyes and smile and look of sadness to disappear. I shut my eye tightly, slightly rocking myself, willing sleep to take over even for an hour.

_"Callie!" Her scream woke me up. My eyes hurt and I felt the dries tears on my cheeks. I sat up, my ears ringing. The room was a dim gray lighting and I felt a breeze pass me. I stood up off the couch and followed the breeze to the front door. The sound of rain pouring outside was all I heard. _

"Callie, sweetie!" Her voice was louder and I started to jog towards it.  
>"MOM!" I yelled, wanting to see her more than anything.<br>"Calliope!" Her scream was muffled by the rain, echoing in my ears,  
>I stopped jogging and stood still, The truck was under the tree and in the front seats were my parents. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed, they turned towards me then back around towards the back seat where I suddenly appeared. I always ended here, My heart began to race I was in the truck again. knowing in a few minutes what was about to happen my words came out rushed, "Please, please listen to me." I said crying, their faces were so beautiful. I could save them- Her smile; so gorgeous. "We have to get out of here!" I said frustrated knowing that my pleading wasn't going to work! The tree- hearing the familiar sound of the crack as the tree split into two. "Please, please get out of the car!" I shouted. I never had been so aware of every sensation around me. I felt fear creep up my spine. My parents just sat staring at me, smiling. "Calliope...baby, don't be afraid to let her in, she is coming-" I heard my mom say and my focus was on her completely. "Deb, please!" my dad interrupted.<br>"Wait! She is here?" I screamed wanting them to listen to me instead of arguing at a time like this, at a time like- "The tree!" I shouted once again, the cracking seeming louder than ever before, the wind seemed faster and the rain felt colder. "Mom and dad please you have to move! NOW! Go, go get—"

"OUT!" I woke up suddenly, gulping for some air as my chest heaved. I felt sick and weak and I felt my body tremble. It was the dream again- but different. I closed my eyes, the feeling of vomit in my throat I jumped off the couch almost tripping on my blanket struggling to get my feet untangled. I ran as fast as I could towards the guest bathroom. Falling to my knees I began to dry heave into the toilet, trying to catch my breath. The cold toilet seat felt good against my hot skin. I closed my eyes, remembering the exact words my beautiful mother had said to me. I gasped. "She's here." I mumbled feeling my body relax and calm. I sighed deeply. Taking a few minutes to sit and relax, I then lifted myself off the floor and onto shaky legs. I slowly walked towards the kitchen, opening a bottled of water and taking a long sip of the ice chilly liquid, feeling the cold coat my throat, I moan in pleasure. Closing the bottle I walked towards the stairs, stopping at the picture frame on the end table, glancing at it for a second then shaking my head, walking away not wanting to think about anything anymore. The feeling of pure exhausting taking over, I continued to walk towards my bedroom. Not even bothering to turn on the light I climbed into bed and the last thing I thought of before sleep took over was my parents, my kids and Arizona's blue sparkling eyes.


End file.
